rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
William Blackthorn
William Arthur "Will" Blackthorn is a young sorceror and warlock. As a member of the House of Blackthorn, a minor noble house hailing from Seers' Village. William is the commander of Gabriel Everric's Partisan Magi, William is the son of Thomas and Emily Blackthorn and the brother of Rebeckah Blackthorn. William is a charismatic, friendly and talkative individual. William was created and role-played by Matt. Biography William Blackthorn was the second child born to Thomas and Emily Blackthorn. He was born only a year after his sister, Rebekah and about four years before his little sister, Erin. William was always a small child, thinner in his build, but he had a strong determination, and he ended up being a very promising mage, along with his sister. An interfamily feud in the House of Blackthorn between Thomas Blackthorn and his brother Taerrin, left the family torn apart until finally, Taerrin murdered Thomas and Emily in their sleep. Will and Rebeckah were still only five and six at this time, and they were taken in by Taerrin himself. The Partisans After many missions, and many deaths, Gabriel and Mercutio led the Magi to many vitories against the greatest of foes. The studies had changed, and it was more finding a way to utilize magic to kill than anything. Gabriel became increasingly more brutal, and Mercutio took part in these things, though he was wary for the health of his friend. The other three, Rebeckah, Aiden and Will seemed to be more enticed with the killings as they had also been watched by Rennik. Rebekah had pleaded with Rennik to allow her to be in this group; he knew she was skilled, but he thought she would only distract Gabriel from the true goal in sight. She was, after all, his love, and he was hers. He gave her the choice, to be with Gabriel here and now and leave once graduation was over, or dont see him at all, this was the ordeal as the Blackthorns had come from a long line of Everric rivals, a splinter of the Leotrun. She picked to be with him on the Partisans. The three, in reality, had already been pre-picked by Rennik to join, and they were conveniently placed when Gabriel was recruiting. However, Gabriel himself did not know about this and thought it was of his own accord. In truth, the five committed genocide, one by one, in the most brutal methods that any of their young minds could think of, most of them involved the acidic properties of shadow magic, the burning properties of blood and other things that they had learned from their time at the Institute. It was about eight months into the next year, a day that the Partisan Magi were sent once more to the island of Karamja to scout out the Jungles. They avoided many Craven troops among other things. After a few days of searching, and avoiding random jungle spiders and snakes the group happened upon a demon, large and strangely shaped. It was in combat against stray Larupia; the group halted and hid behind a tree, so as to avoid the spikes of the Larupia or the demon itself. Gabriel signalled for the group to begin their charging, though, as this had happened, a cry was heard. Will peaked his head out past the tree and spotted something... A group of mages, ten in blue and ten in red, different symbols were crossed upon them. Either side had an abundance of soldiers and/or knights at their command. Gabriel's gaze narrowed slightly and he quickly signalled for everyone to go silent, though, their auras had not been extinguished. A third group appeared, a group of tribal looking Bandosians, and there stood an ambusher alongside a warpriest of Bandos. Gabriel looked once more, and he saw their outfits, their uniforms. Gabriel recognized them fully, none of the creatures that were at the attack on the farm were there, however, there were Leotrun, Silverkin and the Bandosians. Rennik hadn't lied, Gabriel saw this and he prepared. He signalled for the rest to spread out, and they did. In this small radius that they were in, it only spanned a circumference of about five-hundred feet, a hundred feet for each member. Gabriel trained his sights on his foes, and they prepared an ambush. It had seemed to all that the small squad hadn't been noticed, and their magics had reached the nearest to full charge that their young souls could manage, Gabriel wielded something that he hadn't used in some time, a green glow was on his hands. Gabriel entered the fray and a long magical battle took place, Gabriel created several large vine placements and took cover behind them, his friends did the same. The battle may have raged on for hours, maybe minutes. It wasn't apparent and the Partisan's guerilla tactics paid off in this small skirmish. They continued their fighting, and eventually all that was left known to them, were the mages. The Bandosian creatures had been destroyed, some by their own people, a series of unforunate accidents. Gabriel himself had killed at least twenty people at this time. Gabriel was drenched in the blood of his enemies, and finally... it was over. "Good work." Gabriel breathed heavily, he was exhausted. Mercutio, to a lesser degree, was covered in blood, mostly his robes. He approached Gabriel along with the others and he folded his arms across his chest. "Thank you." Mecrutio gave a cocky grin to him and he flicked his gaze between Will, Rebeckah and Aiden. It wasn't until a few moments later that a very concentrated fire blast came flying towards Aidens back. Gabriel's eyes widened in horror, all he could do was yell and before he could do anything, Aiden was hit with the blast and knocked straight onto Will, the duo flew a couple of feet back and he was killed. Will came to in a second or two and he looked down to Aiden who still lay atop him and scanned over him. Not only had a hole been burnt in Will's robes, but a hole had been burnt through his back and through his chest. Aiden lay there lifeless and the others took cover behind a tree, Will himself stayed under Aiden's body, he was in shock. He pushed Aiden's body off of him and rushed to his feet. Gabriel conjured the blood that soaked him and brought it into his hands once more. Mercutio followed soon after, tendril's of shadow forming into his hands. Rennik's sinister smile still lingered in his head, and Gabriel's anger had once again peaked, though, this time no curse had overtaken him much to Gabriel's surprise. He continued on and finally, there stood a Bandosian Ambusher outside a strange group of ruins. Something was wrong with him, and he crept slowly up to Gabriel. It was then Gabriel recognized that the man was dead, he had no pupils readily visible. It was a zombie, but where was his master? Gabriel didn't know this himself. But, the man charged at him with surprising speed and yelled out in a growling voice, his arms simply hung at his sides as he ran towards him. Gabriel used the whip on him, and before the man neared him, his chest had been seared and ripped asunder, and it slowed him down significantly. Gabriel took this opporunity to straighten out the whip, the blood was placed straight and Gabriel shot it through the undead ambushers head. The undead fell as its head was taken out by Gabriel who stood over it, he was one of the two men who had raided the family's farm not so many years ago. Gabriel now set his sights around the area, a large man with the same robes that haunted Gabriel's memories stood before him. Gabriel prepared himself for combat once more, a spell fell into his hands and Gabriel readied himself. It wasn't long after until a duel ensued, trees collapsed and grew and it seemed that Gabriel was only tiring himself out, the Warpriest just kept throwing spells out. Mercutio, Will and Rebeckah approached, only to get behind cover as they saw that Gabriel was duelling this much more powerful opponent. Mercutio was ready to help his friend, but Rebeckah and Will both put a hand on his shoulder and shook their heads. Mercutio kept trying to escape their grasp once more, but, the sounds of magical duals had gone silent, the group's eyes had widened in horror and they moved around the corner, magic charged in their hands. "No!" Mercutio called out in fear of his friend being killed. All the trio saw was that the Bandosian Ambusher had his own blade sticking out of his chest and he was on his knees. Gabriel was standing over him, breathing heavily, to this day none but Gabriel know how that blade entered exactly or how Gabriel had done it. But, there it was, the man was dead and Gabriel had slain the man who had killed his father without ever recieving his name. Gabriel took the man's blade and held it at his side before walking over to his friends, who had stopped about halfway there. "It's done... Where is Aiden?" Gabriel already saw what had happened to Aiden so it was no surprise when they said this next thing. "We brought his body here... What are we going to tell the Academy?" Will asked frantically, he was a bit scared. Relationships *Samyriana Vahar- William's Kharidian girlfriend. The two met in Falador Bar, and hit it off from there. They've been together ever since. *Erin Blackthorn- William's brown eyed little sister. The two are somewhat estranged. *Rebeckah Blackthorn- William's older sister, she has since disappeared. Trivia *Will's favorite color is yellow. *Will has a thing for Kharidian girls. Category:Seer Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Guthixian Category:Everric Family Category:Mage Category:Ancient Magic user Category:Neutral Category:Orphans Category:Dark Magic user Category:Blackthorn Category:Witches Category:Noble Category:Kharidian